There are numerous problems presented to clinicians as they position, seat or remove implant surgical components and prosthetic components (hereinafter “components”) in the mouth of a patient. Generally, both of the clinician's hands are in the mouth of the patient; one hand holds a component in a seated configuration, and the other hand must hold the tool for securing such component. The confined nature of the oral cavity presents visual obstructions and contributes to reduced mobility and dexterity for the clinician. Further, accessing implants in the posterior oral cavity presents difficulties.
Significantly, the small size of dental components and the tools used to affix such components create an aspiration and/or swallowing hazard to the patient. Further, the gingival tissue itself can contribute to the loosening or rotation of components as such tissue expands during installation of a component in the implant.
Instruments that are traditionally used to affix and/or remove components, such as a hemostat and/or college pliers, can cause components to swivel or slip during handling and installation. For example, when a clinician applies pressure to a component when using the hemostat, such component has a tendency to slip from the hemostat. With college pliers, a component has a tendency to pivot with the application of force by the clinician. These deficiencies can contribute to the swallowing or aspiration hazards noted above.
Customized devices for installing or removing components may be designed by a laboratory for each patient; however, such devices are often cost prohibitive. Moreover, while devices exist to help a clinician properly place components, such devices may also contribute to the hazards that they are designed to prevent, thus forcing a clinician to use his hands to retrieve such components.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a device that eliminates the use of small tools and known prosthetic tools and that is able to hold components, namely, abutments, impression copings/transfers, crowns, healing caps/screws and cover screws, as well as endodontic posts, thereby reducing the chance of patient aspiration or swallowing of such components during their insertion or removal. Further, in medical applications, there exists a need for a device that eliminates the need for facial incisions during mandibular surgery and additional anesthesia.